


You Can Be The Boss

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bratva, Breeding Kink, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Loud Sex, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Wall Sex, intersex omega, panty stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Christophe has invited the Pakhan and his dear husband out to the casino.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 67
Kudos: 874





	You Can Be The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Blame (Thank) [Philatos](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for this LMAO
> 
> And thanks to [ActualBinktop](https://twitter.com/actualbinktop) for the title!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“I can’t believe I’m breaking out the Valdrin Sahiti dress for this… meeting.” Yuuri pouted. “Do you have any idea how much this cost, Vitya?” Yuuri frowned, unzipping the dress bag to reveal a black, floor length gown. It has only one sleeve, with a leg slit that goes right up to Yuuri’s hip, and a collar that goes around his neck. Handsewn pearls and Swarovskis adorn the white lace, stark against the black silk georgette. “I wanted to save it for something more… special than a meeting at the casino.” Of course, Yuuri would actually wear this dress anywhere, just to catch glances and give him an excuse to shamelessly flirt with others, just to rile up his husband. Victor chuckled.

“Actually, no, I do not.” Victor said. “You failed to tell me how much I paid for it.” Yuuri laughed softly as he brought the dress out of the dress bag and hung it on the closet door. 

“Just know it was a good investment.” He winked cheekily. “After all, it does make your dear husband incredibly happy.” Yuuri stalked over to Victor’s closet, where he was stood picking out a tuxedo. He draped his arms over Victor’s shoulders, smirking softly.

“Oh?” Victor turned in Yuuri’s hold, arms wrapping around his slender waist. “Then I suppose it was a good investment.” Victor’s forehead gently knocked against Yuuri’s, their noses brushing. “I can’t wait to see you in it already.” He growled lowly, hands roaming further down to cup Yuuri’s ass, giving the plush flesh a firm squeeze. Yuuri, however, pushed Victor’s hand away.

_“Later. _If you behave.” He smirked, eyes glittering with a hint of lust as he pushed himself away from Victor. “We have to get ready for a meeting with Chris at the casino, remember?” Yuuri pouted once more. Honestly, he hated these meetings. But, they were a chance to tease Victor in public, so he supposed all was not too bad. 

“Unfortunately so. Chris has requested that we be there, along with our most trusted.” Victor informed as turned back to picking out a tuxedo. “I’ll reward you for coming along with me when we get home, how does that sound?” At the promise of a reward, Yuuri’s brow quirked, and a sinful smile crossed his face. 

“A reward? For me? What would my dear husband be offering?” He asked, hand grasping Victor’s to drag it up his chest and to his small breast. Victor suppressed a moan as he squeezed the flesh, revelling in the lewd moan that fell from Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s thumb brushed his nipple. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you want?” Victor responded, watching the flesh of Yuuri’s supple breast ooze between his fingers. These would grow so heavy with milk if Yuuri should get pregnant. The nipples would swell, his breasts would ache, and Victor would be longing to dive in and suckle all the sweet nectar.  _ God  _ he wants to knock Yuuri up so badly. 

“I’ll have to think about it.” He grinned, batting Victor’s hand away. “But I suppose a promise of a reward is incentive enough for me to get ready, no?” With that, Yuuri retreated back to his walk in wardrobe. Carefully he opened up his drawer of underwear. Perhaps something lacy, something beautiful, something sexy. Navy blue lingerie, perhaps? Something where  _ everyone  _ could see the lace peeking out? Oh,  _ that  _ would rile Victor up  _ so much.  _ With a devious grin, Yuuri picked out a pair of navy panties.

And then an idea came to mind. It’s oh,  _ so  _ filthy, but the thought of it… Yuuri loves. It would drive Victor  _ crazy  _ when he found out. It would drive him up the walls. With the slyest smile, Yuuri stripped out of his silk dressing gown and into the navy panties. Yuuri stepped into the dress, threading his arm through the sleeve. He picked up a pair of  _ Louboutin  _ heels and came out. 

“Vitya?”

“Yes?”

“Can you help me zip up the back, please?” When Victor came out, his jaw dropped to the floor. He swallowed a lump in his throat, admiring his gorgeous husband. The dress was beautiful too, adorned with lace and pearls and crystals. The dress perfectly framed Yuuri’s body, from the collar way the collar framed his neck, to the way the bodice cupped his small breasts, to the leg slit.  _ Oh, the leg slit.  _ It perfectly showed off Yuuri’s creamy, long legs that Victor just yearned to worship. A holster sat at his upper thigh to hold his gun, but what  _ really  _ caught his eye, is the lace panties that are visible from the leg slit. Victor’s mouth goes dry. “Vitya?” Yuuri called again, pulling Victor from his thoughts. “Are you going to just stare or are you going to zip me up?” Yuuri asked once more with a teasing smile. 

“Y-yes, darling.” Victor stumbled on his words as Yuuri turned around for him, exposing his beautiful back, pale and soft, yet well toned. His fingertips trace the bumps of Yuuri’s spine, going from the nape of Yuuri’s neck right to the dip of his lower back, and then, roaming to the exposed panties. His fingers slide beneath the lace, feeling the soft skin of Yuuri’s hip. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri said, tone laced with a teasing lilt. “The  _ zipper,  _ please.” 

“S-sorry.” God, only Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov could have Victor stumbling over his words and have his hands fumbling. He was so head over heels. Carefully, he pulled the zipper up the back of Yuuri’s dress before buttoning up the buttons on the neck. “Done.” 

“Thank you, dear.” Yuuri smiled, turning around to loop his arms around his husband’s neck. “You look divine…” Yuuri smugly smiled, lips brushing the shell of Victor’s ear before pulling back. “Come on, we need to get going.” Yuuri released Victor, whose brain had just short circuited. Yuuri bent over, ass jutting out, to slide sleek, black heels on his feet before picking his gun up from the cabinet next to their bedroom door. God, Victor just wants to grab his hips and tear the dress off and take him right there, grip his hips so tight they bruise as he pounds him good and hard. Victor wants to thoroughly  _ ravish  _ him. 

“Well come on, what are you waiting for?” Yuuri asked with a teasing smile. “Your best friend is waiting for us.” At that, Yuuri left the bedroom, leaving Victor behind. He held back a growl as he watched Yuuri saunter out of the bedroom, hips swaying side to side. 

God, Victor is  _ whipped.  _

_ ————— _ ——————————————————

They climbed into the car, Yuuri getting in first and Victor following suite. Instinctively, Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s bare thigh, thumb running soft circles over the soft skin.  _ God,  _ how Victor wanted to mark his thighs so bad. He wanted to bite and suck and kiss, all the way down the inside of his thigh, right to his sopping wet cunt. 

Victor bit his lip, willing himself to calm down as the thought of Yuuri’s wet cunt wrapped around him filled his head. “What are you thinking about, Vitya?” Yuuri asked with that same teasing lilt which Victor knew meant Yuuri knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“You.” Victor breathed, fingers digging into Yuuri’s thigh. 

“Oh?” Yuuri raised his brow. “What about me? Do tell, dear husband.” Victor’s eyes sharpened as he leaned across to Yuuri’s ear. 

“I want to throw you down and  _ pound  _ you till you're begging.” Victor growled lowly. “I want to feel your delicious, warm cunt around my cock. I want you to feel how well I fill you up, I want you to feel the warmth when I come inside of you.” Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath. “Then you’re going to sit on my face, and I’m going to eat you out good until you can’t stop squirting all over my face, till you’re  _ begging  _ for me to stop.” Yuuri held back a lewd moan, the crotch of his panties already growing damp. 

Yuuri’s hand tentatively reached across, hand cupping Victor’s growing bulge to squeeze harshly, pulling a strained moan from Victor. Yuuri leaned back across to Victor’s ear. “We’re here.” He smirked as the driver opened the car door on Yuuri’s side. Victor let out a frustrated groan. Yuuri has had it as soon as they get home. Putting on a charismatic smile, Victor followed Yuuri out of the car and Yuuri looped his arm through Victor’s. 

Victor knew everyone was gazing at his husband. Everyone from the Pakhan’s right hand men, to Chris’s underlings, to even Chris himself. Everyone has eyes on Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov as they get out of the car and entered the casino. 

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov was the most beautiful arm candy, hanging off the Pakhan’s arm. A possessive arm looped around Yuuri’s waist, fingers subtly sliding into the waistband of the exposed panties as they walked. 

“Be careful, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered lowly. “Someone might see.” He winked. 

“As if you didn’t want everyone to see anyway.” Victor scoffed as they went to greet Chris. 

“Mmh… true… but only you get to touch. Isn’t that right, Vitya?” Yuuri cooed in his ear just as they approached Chris. Victor’s brain almost short circuited  _ again,  _ but he had to pull himself to greet Chris. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Pakhan and his mob wife.” Chris chuckled, eyes scanning Yuuri up and down. 

“Nice to see you again, Chris.” Yuuri pulled away from Victor’s possessive hold to press kisses of greeting to Chris’s cheeks. 

“And to you too, Yuuri. I must say, you look stunning tonight.” Yuuri grins. 

“And still I don’t know how much I paid for this dress.” Chuckled Victor, going in to hug Chris. 

“Ahh, I have heard as such that the Pakhan does love to spoil his husband.” Chuckled Chris as they pulled apart. 

“I can’t help myself. Not when he’s so divine.” Yuuri flirtily smirked. 

“And still keeping him all to yourself, I see.” Chris commented as he watched Victor slip his fingers back into the waistband of Yuuri’s panties. 

“Of course. The Pakhan doesn’t share.” 

“How unfortunate.” Chris sighed. “Come on, my men already have big winnings.” The Swiss ring leader gestured for them to follow over to where his men had gathered around a black jack table. 

“Big winnings, he says.” Victor mused to Yuuri. “He’s probably got the dealer at gunpoint.” He chuckled darkly. Yuuri snorted. 

“You say that as if you wouldn’t do exactly the same.” 

“Well you’re right about that. All the winnings have to be mine, otherwise, how can I spoil you rotten?” Victor laughed. 

“True… I mean the next dress on my list  _ is  _ almost four hundred thousand dollars…” Yuuri mused, as if four hundred thousand dollars wasn’t mere pocket change to Victor. 

“And dare I ask how many rubles that is?” Yuuri playfully hummed in thought. 

“Mmh… you probably shouldn’t know.” He winked before moving out of Victor’s hold to stalk to the black jack table. Victor admired his husband’s gorgeous derrière and the way the beautiful dress highlighted all his curves. He also watched as men parted around the table for Yuuri’s presence, and Victor could see eyes scanning his dear husband up and down. It was almost as if they’d forgotten who the Pakhan  _ actually  _ was. 

Victor stood beside Yuuri, looping his arm back around his waist. “Any plans to win big tonight?” Asked Victor as his husband was handed a deck of cards. 

“We’ll see.” Then, his gaze turned to the Chris’s underlings around them. “If my earnings aren’t big, it puts me in a sour mood. You know what happens when my mood turns sour.” Yuuri warned with a half smile. Victor chuckled as everyone around them stiffly nodded. Of course they know what happens when the Pakhan’s husband gets angry. They all get wiped out by the Pakhan himself. 

“Let’s not be so hasty, my dear.” Victor said. “I can’t reward you for being here if I’m covered in blood. Or you’ll complain about me getting blood all over your new dress.” Victor reminded. 

“Mmh… well you’re not wrong…” Yuuri said thoughtfully, his finger touching the corner of his lip. “Though I do like seeing you covered in blood… what a turn on.” He grins. “I’ll have to weigh out my options before deciding.” Yuuri’s gaze flickered back to the underlings, whose fate rested in the hands of the dealer. “Chris wouldn’t mind losing a few men, would he?” 

“He might if their untimely demise was met by  _ my  _ orders.” Victor laughed. “Not for you, he wouldn’t. You know that.” 

“Hmm. Suppose I do.” Yuuri snickered darkly. “You lot better hope for the best.” He grinned. “Vitya, play for me. I need a drink.” Victor took the cards from Yuuri’s hands and watched as he stalked off towards the bar. 

“You heard him. If my dear husband doesn’t win, you won’t be leaving this building alive tonight.” And that intimidating, wicked smile returned to his face, eyes as sharp as his jaw as he stared each man down. “What a shame that would be, you’d never get to gawp at my husband again.” Victor was a scary,  _ scary  _ man when it came to his husband. He hated eyes on his husband, but his dearest on the other hand, loved the attention. Purely to tease Victor with, he thought. Honestly, Victor just had to deal with it. Besides, it made for a great game of  _ cat and mouse.  _ “Dealer, if you will?” 

***

“I’ll take one  _ Sex on the Beach,  _ please.” Yuuri said when he got to the bar. 

“Oh? I can for sure get you that.” Yuuri’s gaze flickered to a man a few seats down, who stood up, coming over. 

“Hmm. Bet you can.” Yuuri said dismissively, but with a hint of flirtiness as the bartender set his drink in front of him. 

“You’ve got a way of grabbing attention, you know.” The alpha said, sitting down beside Yuuri. 

“And what might that be?” Yuuri raised a brow as he sat down, crossing one leg over the other, pushing the fabric of the dress just so, so it parted at the leg slit to reveal more of those beautiful navy panties. 

“A dress this beautiful, shoes that expensive, panties peeking out from the slit of your dress… you look like a treat.” He wasn’t a very good flirter, Yuuri noted, nowhere near as good as Victor. 

“Hmm. And just out of curiosity, do you have any idea who I am?” Yuuri asked, sipping at his drink as he gazed intently at the man next to him. 

“I don’t. But hopefully I’ll be moaning your name tonight.” Yuuri scoffed in amusement as the alpha tossed him a coquettish smile.

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Yuuri challenged, putting down his drink as he leaned his weight on his elbow, rested on the bar. This alpha certainly had caught his attention, that was for sure. Still, nothing compared to his dear husband, this man was nothing more than dirt beneath his shoe. 

“I have a way of swooning. Trust me, you'll see.” The alpha teasingly replied, but Yuuri scorned, sipping at his drink again as he rolled his eyes. Then, a hint of piercing blue behind the alpha caught his eye. 

“Yes… you  _ will  _ see.” A firm voice came up behind the alpha, taunting and terrifying. Yuuri grinned as the alpha slowly turned around to come face to face with the Pakhan. 

“Oh, just in time, darling.” Yuuri chuckled, standing up to curl into Victor’s side, Victor sliding his fingers back into the waistband of Yuuri’s panties, lips coming to attack Yuuri’s jaw with kisses. “So? Did I win big?” Yuuri hopefully smiled. 

“Of course.” Victor chuckled as his nose nuzzled at Yuuri’s jaw. “There’s no way you wouldn’t have won. Now, would you like me to sort this pest out for you, darling?” Victor asked calmly, dark eyes gazing in disappointment and anger at the alpha. 

“P-P-Pakhan…” is all the alpha managed to squeak. 

“Hmm… no.” Yuuri smirked. “I still want my reward tonight, without ruining my new dress.” Yuuri teasingly smiled. “Oh, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuuri greeted, turning his attention back to the weasel in front of him. “The Pakhan’s mob wife, if you will.” Yuuri held out his hand for the alpha to shake, but he didn’t dare move. Yuuri sneered. “How disrespectful.” Victor’s eyes flashed with anger once again. 

“So first you try to flirt with my husband, and now you disrespect him?” Victor questioned through gritted teeth. 

“Now, now, Vitya. Don’t take him out. I think I want to watch him squirm a little.” Yuuri’s eyes fall on the tent in the alpha’s pants, absolutely fear stricken, yet still aroused. How comical. Victor wondered what Yuuri was gazing at, until his eyes followed Yuuri’s. Victor let out an amused chortle. His hand withdrew from Yuuri’s panties and trailed down his bare leg. 

“Well? What do you want to do, my love?” Victor’s hand disappeared up the dress, fingers pressing down on the crotch of Yuuri’s panties, rubbing at the wet spot from earlier. Yuuri moaned, low in his throat as he tossed his head back against Victor’s shoulder. Victor massaged Yuuri’s clothed cunt for just a few seconds before pulling his fingers to his lips to lick. 

“I haven’t quite thought that far ahead, yet.” Yuuri’s hand snaked behind him to Victor’s pants, and he gave his husband’s package a good squeeze. Victor let out a bit of a moan, eyeing as the alpha grew harder, yet more fearful. “Shall we just leave him with blue balls?” Yuuri laughed, maintaining direct eye contact with the alpha. He watched in amusement as his arousal became more and more apparent. 

“Oh, how cruel.” Victor smiled. “You know no one can resist you, don’t you, darling? Blue balls caused by  _ you _ is the worst.” 

“Yes… you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Yuuri mused. 

“Unfortunately so.” Victor sighed pitifully. “Come on, grab your drink. We should find Chris. And it looks like our friend here needs to use the bathroom.” Victor released Yuuri’s hold so he could reach for his drink, before holding onto his waist again. Just as they turned around to leave, Yuuri’s head turned back around. 

“Ciao.” 

“It would have been much more fun if you let me kill him.” Victor pouted as they headed off. 

“No. I don’t want blood on my dress. As much as I  _ adore  _ seeing you splattered in blood, this dress is worth more than his life.” Yuuri pouted in return. “Blood stains are hard to get out of clothes, my period reminds me every month.” Yuuri frowned. 

“But still… God it would have been so fun to watch him beg for his life.” Victor sighed. 

“But was it not already fun to watch his pathetic boner?” Yuuri chortled. 

“Yes but as a result, now  _ I’m  _ the one with a pathetic boner.” Victor grumbled, and Yuuri sniggered. After their little fiasco, Victor was undeniably horny. Yuuri could feel the tension radiating off of him, he could feel how tense he was as they approached the poker table, where they watched Chris play. 

“Yuuri…” Victor’s hand ran up and down Yuuri’s side before moving to his back to squeeze his ass. “Yuuri…” 

“Yes?” 

“‘M horny…” Victor murmured, kissing the space behind his ear as they stood over the poker table, Victor rubbing against Yuuri’s ass. 

“I can tell.” Yuuri mused. “Be patient. Wait until we get home.” Yuuri’s tone was cautionary, laced with warning as Victor grumbled. “Promise, it’ll be ten times better.” He chuckled before pushing Victor off of him. “I need to use the bathroom. Be good.” Yuuri turned to kiss him before sliding away. 

“Ahh, whipped for thine husband, I see.” Chris chimed as Victor let out a cross between a grumble and a groan. 

“Something like that.” Victor sighed. 

***

When Yuuri got to the bathroom he locked himself into a stall and put his devious plan into action. He was  _ definitely  _ getting a good fuck before they left tonight, but he was also going to take Victor apart piece by piece before getting what he wants. Oh, how he loves playing this game. 

Yuuri removed his panties, gazing proudly at the wet spot in the crotch. The things Victor does to him… He chuckled fondly at the thought of Victor falling apart as he— oh. He has nowhere to put the panties. Well, he wasn’t going to bin them, that was for sure. And then, he had a light bulb moment. Victor was going to  _ love  _ this. 

Hiking one leg onto the lid of the toilet, Yuuri carefully rubbed at his bare cunt, slick beginning to flow as he bit his lip. Then, he screwed the panties up in his hand, and little by little, pushed the lacy fabric in between his folds. He almost moaned out loud as the soft lace penetrated him, brushing against his sweet spot. His cocklet twitched, however, he ignored it. Once they were all in, Yuuri instantly withdrew his hand. He cannot come yet. 

Yuuri took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before coming out of the bathroom, washing his hands to return to Victor’s side as if nothing happened. 

“Yuuri, you’re back just in time. We’re about to sit down for dinner.” Victor seemed to have calmed down, his arousal having simmered away. Yuuri smiled. 

“Perfect.” He said, grasping Victor’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Lead the way.” The whole banquet room is reserved for them, it seemed, as they followed Chris into the restaurant. There’s a couple of large tables, one for Chris, Victor, Yuuri, and their right hand men, and then two other tables Chris’s underlings. They sat down, Yuuri sat between Chris and Victor. 

It was a set menu, and as soon as they sat down, starters were already coming out on plates. Yuuri smiled to himself, waiting for the perfect moment to take Victor apart. A plate of seared scallops was placed in front of Yuuri, then, in front of Victor. 

“Smells good.” He said, picking up his fork. Victor nodded in agreement. The whole restaurant was comfortably quiet, only faint murmurs of conversation could be heard, along with the clattering of cutlery. “So Chris,” Yuuri began as his hand rested on Victor’s thigh. “How have trades been recently?” He asked, hand snaking up to Victor’s bulge. Victor almost choked on his scallop. 

“Good, thankfully.” Chris sighed. “There was a break in the other month, but they didn’t find anything of much value.” Yuuri raised a brow as he squeezed Victor’s package, feeling it grow hard beneath the palm of his hand. 

“Oh?” Did you ever find who did it?” Yuuri was pretty certain, if the looks from across the table were any indication, that the sexual tension between Yuuri and his husband was very, very evident. His hand withdrew as he picked up another piece of scallop. Chris snorted. 

“Yeah. They’re currently six feet under and police are still searching for them.” Chris shrugged. Yuuri smiled, hand moving back to grasp Victor’s. “And you, Victor? How have trades been for you?” 

“They’ve been good t-too.” He stuttered as Yuuri’s fingertips caressed his wrist before tugging his hand towards his hip. “We traded well with the—“ Victor almost choked again as his hand touched Yuuri’s hip. 

_ The panties are gone. No lace adorned his hip. _

Out of the corner of Yuuri’s eye, he could see a flash of red hot lust in Victor’s eyes, and Victor instantly stood up, dragging Yuuri out and down the corridor. 

“I’m not the only one who felt that, right?” All of Victor’s men shake their heads. 

*** 

Right around the corner from the banquet hall, Victor had Yuuri shoved against the wall, one leg hiked up and supported by Victor’s arm. 

“You’ve been teasing me all night, you little minx.” Victor growled through gritted teeth as Yuuri wolfishly grinned. 

“Who, me?” He feigned innocence. “No idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Really?” Victor questioned, undoing his suit pants and shoving them down just enough to expose his cock. “So not by wearing this dress and those panties, not by flirting with that sleazebag, and most certainly not by groping me?” Yuuri hummed in thought.

“Nope.” He said with a pop. “Doesn’t ring any bells.” Victor groaned deeply as he held Yuuri up by one leg and pressed himself closer, the head of his throbbing cock red and desperate for release. 

“Ah, ah, ah—“ Yuuri stopped him just as his tip touched his pulsing, wet pussy. Yuuri was convulsing with arousal, slick dribbling down his thigh as his cocklet twitched and his clit ached. “There’s a surprise in there for you.” Lust clouded Victor’s eyes as a predatory grin crossed his face.

“Oh yeah? Shall we see what it is?” Yuuri let out a loud moan, unashamed as Victor pushed two fingers into his wet cunt. It was Victor’s turn to moan as he felt the soft lace, engulfed in slick and tucked safely between the folds of Yuuri’s wet peach. Yuuri tossed his head back against the wall as Victor fingered him, pushing the lace further and further in before he began to gently pull. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri gasped as the lace caressed the sensitive walls of his pussy. “V-Vitya…” Victor pulled the panties all the way out, watching as Yuuri’s delicious cunt attempted to suck them back in, clenching around the delicate lace. The panties got tossed to the floor, much to Yuuri’s dismay, but before he could even process that, Victor had already thrust in, fast and deep, all in one go.

“Ohhh! Vitya!” Yuuri mewled loudly as his cunt fluttered around Victor’s girth, stretching him wide as Victor began to withdraw. “Vitya, Vitya, Vitya…” Yuuri panted as only the tip remained inside. His cunt desperately clenched to hold on, refusing to let the bulbous head slip out. Victor grinned. 

“You like that, don’t you?” He teased, slamming back in. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri was forced against the wall, the leg supported by Victor’s arm now hooked around his waist. 

“You love it when I fuck you like this, in public where anyone could walk past.” Victor murmured, low and sultry in Yuuri’s ear. “Hell, they can probably hear us out there.” Yuuri’s eyes rolled back as Victor picked up the pace, the tip of his cock brushing past his sweet spot. Yuuri’s arms came around Victor’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer as they fucked. 

Slick was dribbling down Yuuri’s thigh, dripping onto the floor. The air between them was sticky and hot, and the smell of arousal was almost overpowering. Victor’s free hand reached between them, his fingers finding Yuuri’s aroused clit. The nub was swollen, peeking out from under the hood as Victor’s fingers roughly circled the sensitive bundle. 

“Nngh! Vitya! Harder… harder…” Yuuri headily begged. His cocklet rubbed against the fabric of the dress, sending shivers down his spine. At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri spotted  _ that  _ alpha coming down the stairs. With the most mischievous grin, Yuuri made an effort to moan even louder. 

“Ohhhh! Vitya! So good… Ahh… you fuck me so well… filling me up so perfectly…” He gasped heavily as Victor pounded into the tightness of his wet pussy. “Yeah… yeah… you’re gonna fill me up, aren’t you?” Yuuri groaned. “Fuck a baby into me, Vitya…” The alpha had stopped just feet away, frozen like a deer in headlights as Yuuri locked eye contact with him. Victor grunted, the aroused noise rumbling low in his throat as his grip on Yuuri’s hip tightened. 

“As you wish…” Victor’s pace became relentless, hips slamming harshly into Yuuri’s wet heat. Yuuri’s loud moans were music to his ears as he whimpered in pleasure, gasping for breath as Victor fucked him hard and fast, the touch on his clit getting rougher and rougher. 

“I’m gonna come… Vitya… make me come…” Yuuri inhaled sharply as Victor’s hand pushed up the dress even further to wrap around his cocklet, the strokes of his hand perfectly in time with his hips.

“I’ll fill you up just the way you like it…” Victor gritted. “You’re gonna be so full of my seed… imagine that, Yuuri.” Victor purred lusciously, the words vibrating in Yuuri’s ears. “You’ll be fat with our baby…” Lips trailed down Yuuri’s collarbone through the mesh of the dress as Victor reached the top of his soft breast. “Here will swell up so well… you’ll be so delicious, leaking with milk for our little one.” Yuuri desperately keened, his pussy beginning to convulse with orgasm.

“Vitya… Vitya… ahh… I-- I can’t… Ahh…” He whimpered wantonly as Victor continued to stroke his cocklet, his hips slamming harder and harder into Yuuri, his movements becoming more and more erratic.

“Come for me darling, and quick… main courses are coming.” Yuuri threw his head back once more, eyes rolling with pleasure as he bared his neck for Victor. His cunt throbbed, slick squirting all over Victor’s dick, dripping to the floor as his cocklet splattered creamy fluid all over Victor’s hand

Victor gasped, the pressure of Yuuri’s cunt clamping down on him becoming too much. Teeth sinking into Yuuri’s exposed shoulder, he came with a grunt, hips stilling as he filled Yuuri with load after load of thick semen. Yuuri stood there, body like jelly as he tried to catch his breath. 

“You’re so easy… to provoke…” Yuuri proudly said between heavy breaths. 

“Mmmh…” Victor groaned. “Bet you love that, huh?” Yuuri let out a breathless laugh, accompanied by a soft moan as Victor pulled out. 

“You know I do.” Huffed Yuuri contently. “Did you notice that alpha was watching us?” Victor raised a brow curiously. Of course Yuuri would enjoy giving him a show. Victor chuckled.

“Oh, so  _ that’s  _ why you suddenly got so much louder.” Yuuri gave him a knowing look as Victor picked up the discarded panties, wiping his hands on the soft lace before shoving them into his pocket. “Come on, let’s head back. I’m sure they’re wondering where we went.” Victor held Yuuri for a second as he regained his balance, before grasping his hand.

“Something tells me they didn’t need to wonder.” As they began to walk, Yuuri gasped at the sudden glob of come that slid down his thigh. 

“You okay?” Victor asked as they re-emerged to the banquet hall, heads turning to stare as murmurs filled the room, overshadowed by the click of Yuuri’s  _ Louboutins.  _

“I’ll show you when we sit down.” 

“Seems like you had fun.” Chris teased as they sat back down, noticing how… disheveled the couple looked. 

“What can I say? My Yuuri has needs.” Victor coyly smiled, just as main courses began coming out. Yuuri grasped his hand, leading it up his thigh to feel a sticky bead of come, dribbling down his thigh. Victor stiffened, trying not to get aroused so quickly again. Yuuri allowed him to withdraw his hand. 

Sneaky as he is, Yuuri’s fingertips trailed through the ejaculate covering the inside of his thigh and without catching the eye of anyone else but Victor, licked his fingers. 

Victor had married a  _ monster. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this, I’m a hoe for comments 👀
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!
> 
> [Yuuri's dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1_9z5lHg6G/)
> 
> [Yuuri's shoes](http://eu.christianlouboutin.com/uk_en/shop/women/so-kate-nappa-shiny.html)


End file.
